


Veracity Jr meets big Veracity.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Reares One shots [12]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Ares and Reagan introduce Veracity Jr to Big Veracity will the meeting go okay or will little Veracity get a little grabby.
Relationships: Ares (John Wick)/Reagan (Batwoman), Thea Queen/Veracity (Pitch Perfect)
Series: Reares One shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772047
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Veracity Jr meets big Veracity.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Reares one shot i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Santino's club Reagan's behind the bar getting things ready for tonight as Kate walks in with Mark and Julia behind her. As they walk in Mark and Julia are 

talking and joking around then he lightly pushes her getting her to look at him.)

Julia: What?  
Mark: What i didn't do anything.  
Julia: You just pushed me.  
Mark: I don't know what you're talking about.

(She looks at him as Kate's trying to keep from laughing at them.)

Julia: Now look here.

(Mark looks down and Julia pushes him getting him to laugh at her.)

Julia: Not there.  
Mark: You told me to look.  
Kate: Oh my god you two.  
Mark: What?  
Julia: What?  
Mark: She told me to look.  
Julia: At my face not my boobs.  
Mark: I'm sorry. Next time be more spefic. Or be like Kara and look under Kate's suit.

(Hearing that Kate puts her head down as they walk off laughing at her.)

Kate: Why me?  
Mark: Because you and Kara make picking on you two so easy.  
Kate: We're not that easy.  
Mark: Okay your girlfriend mostly.  
Kate: Now that i'll agree too.  
Reagan: Uh-oh. What you do now Kate?

(Kate looks at her and then to Mark whose trying to keep from laughing at her.)

Kate: What is this pick on Kate day?  
Mark: No.  
Kate: Okay.  
Julia: It's pick on Kate everyday.

(Kate looks at her ex as Mark and Reagan laugh at her.)

Mark: Oh come on Kate. Kara liked what she saw.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah i know. Anyway. What's up?  
Reagan: Nothing much. I was just wondering how Veracity's doing?  
Kate: She's fine. Still trying to wrap her mind around being alive again and being back with her family her girlfriend and her bandmates.

(They look at her and smile.)

Mark: So another words?  
Kate: Whenever she's not with us or with the other members of the band.  
Mark: Yup.

(They start laughing at him then calm down.)

Mark: Have you and Ares thought about introducing your daughter to her name sake?  
Reagan: We have on an off.  
Mark: Okay than.  
Reagan: It's just very hard to get a lock on big Veracity because well she's all over the place.  
Kate: You do realize my sister has a phone again.

(Mark and Julia start laughing at Reagan's face.)

Reagan: I'm well aware of that. Thank you Kate.  
Mark: You need her number don't you?  
Reagan: Yes.

(He starts laughing as he grabs a napkin and grabs a pen out of his pocket and writes down Veracity's number once he has it written down he hands her the napkin and 

she smiles at him.)

Reagan: Thank you.

(Then she smacks her ex in the head making them laugh at her.)

Kate: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Nope not going there.

(They start laughing then clam down as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it and then goes back to his conversation with 

his friends.)

Kate: Oh hey i just hired a new bartender.  
Mark: Who?  
Kate: Her names Ryan Wilder.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Why's that name sound so familiar?  
Kate: I was talking to Sophie and she had down eighteen months in Black gate thanks to her ex.  
Mark: Yikk's.  
Kate: Yeah. But ever since then she's been doing everything she can to try and get her life back in order.  
Mark: Any news on the ex?  
Kate: I doubt it. Ryan said she hasn't seen or heard from her in awhile so.  
Mark: Well that's always good to hear.  
Kate: Yeah. She's hard working good looking.  
Mark: Another words.  
Kate: Oh yeah.  
Mark: Oh my god.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Kate: I mean i know Mary was bad with Mia. But some how she's even worse with Ryan.  
Mark: Well. You and Vera have been telling her to move on.  
Kate: Yeah i know. But Mia mean't a lot to her.   
Mark: I'm sure William's just as pissed off at her for how she ended things with them.  
Reagan: Oh he is. He won't even talk to her.  
Mark: Gees.  
Kate: Anyway. Me and Veracity have been telling her to take it easy with Ryan we don't even really know if she's.  
Mark: What's her ex's name?  
Kate: Angelique!  
Mark: Yeah she's gay.  
Kate: Really?  
Mark: Kate out of us all in this bar right now you've been gay the longest.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: Yeah true.  
Mark: Let me guess you thought Ryan was a guy right?  
Kate: I did.  
Mark: Okay than.  
Kate: Well now at least i know.  
Mark: Relax Kate. She's not gonna do anything.  
Kate: Yeah i know that. I just don't want Mary to get hurt if Ryan's ex should show back up in her life.  
Mark: How she feel about the Crows?  
Kate: Has this real hatred towards them and i can't really say that i blame her.  
Mark: I can't either.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: Anyway. I better get back to work.  
Kate: Okay.

(He smiles at her as he gets up and walks off.)

Reagan: I'm almost afraid to ask how he's doing?  
Kate: Brad showing back up and promising Lucas that he'll change kind of.  
Reagan: Gees.  
Kate: Yeah.

(Later over at Crow Head Quarters Mark walks into the building heads towards their command center as he gets there he walks over to his computer as he gets there he 

puts it up and gets to work on trying to find something else out about Ryan. As he's looking he comes up to an artical on her and what happened to her after being 

adopted by her mother. After a couple of hours of looking over Ryan he feels even worse for her for what the Crows did to her.)

Ares: Hey.

(He looks up at her and laughs.)

Mark: Hey.

(She smiles at him as she sits down with the baby in her arms she looks at him and smiles.)

Mark: Hey cutie.

(She laughs at him as Ares hands her over and Mark holds her getting her to smile at him.)

Ares: You are right?  
Mark: Oh you know i'm trying to keep it together you know. In between Vera coming back to well.  
Ares: Yeah.  
Mark: But you know what?  
Ares: What?  
Mark: I think it's time i stop dating for awhile and try to keep from losing what's left of my mind.

(She laughs at him as VJ plays with Mark's tie getting him to smile at her and kisses her head getting her to look up at him.)

Ares: No ones really gonna blame you for not wanting to date anymore.  
Mark: It's not like i don't want to date. It's just that whenever i do. Either they die or fall in love with someone else or well his ex shows back up and say's all 

the right things.

Ares: I really am sorry Mark.  
Mark: No it's okay. I don't really need a boyfriend or a girlfriend to make me happy.  
Ares: Well that's always good to hear.  
Mark: I mean i know i'll meet someone some day but i guess it's just not my time yet. Is it?

(She laughs at him. Then Ares sees something up on his screen and looks at him.)

Ares: Ryan Wilder!  
Mark: She's Kate's new bartender.  
Ares: Oh. By the looks of it she's had one hell of a life.  
Mark: Yeah she has.  
Ares: Eighteen months in Black Gate.  
Mark: Yeah apparently she had taken some drugs from her ex and was driving away from the scene when she got pulled over by the Crows and was arrested for drugs that 

weren't even her's.

Ares: No wonder she hates them.  
Mark: Yeah. And i'm sure there are other reasons. But i just.

(She laughs at him as she looks at something.)

Ares: Here's something else.  
Mark: What?  
Ares: Mark did you know her adopted mother had been killed right in front of her?  
Mark: No.  
Ares: Yeah according to this her and adopted mother had rented an apartment and when the Land Lord when to let them in they came across a group of squaders in side. 

When they went in they were quickly attacked and then Ryan watched as they beat both her mother and their land lord to death.

Mark: Who was it?  
Ares: Alice's wonderland gang.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say.)

Mark: Oh shit.  
Ares: Yeah.  
Mark: Oh gees.  
Ares: So she really has one hell of a life.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Ares: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Ares: Ryan's ex's name is Angelique Martin.

(He looks at her and then looks at the computer screen.)

Mark: No wonder the name sounded familiar.

(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Ares: Oh boy. She ever comes back into Ryan's life.  
Mark: There's no telling what this girl will do.  
Ares: Yeah.

(He looks at his own ex's name sake and bounces her on his lap getting her to laugh at him.)

Mark: She's too cute.

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: Yes you are. You're cuter then you're mothers.  
Ares: Hey.  
Mark: Well it's true isn't it.

(She laughs at him as he kisses her head then pulls away from it. As he continues to spend time with Ares and VJ. Mark's phone goes off he grabs it up to see who it is 

seeing who it is he mutes it and then goes back to his niece.)

Later that night.

(Over at Ares and Reagan's place Reagan walks in and closes the door to see Ares sitting down at the table thinking.)

Reagan: Hey babe.  
Ares: Hey.  
Reagan: You are right?  
Ares: Yeah. I went to see Mark at work earlier.  
Reagan: Yeah he came into the club earlier with Kate and Julia.  
Ares: How'd he seem?  
Reagan: Fine. Until the whole topic of Lucas came up.  
Ares: Yeah when i got there to see him. He was looking up some stuff on Kate's new bartender.  
Reagan: What he doesn't trust Kate's judgement?  
Ares: I don't think it's so much her judgement Reagan.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Ares: He's just trying look out for Mary.  
Reagan: I know he is.  
Ares: Anyway. So when did you want our child to meet her name sake?  
Reagan: I called Veracity up after Kate and Julia left the club this afternoon.  
Ares: And?  
Reagan: I set us tomorrow at one of the cafe's.  
Ares: Okay then.  
Reagan: I just figured it was about time. I mean Thea talks about her none stop and in between reuniting with her bandmates to her family and to my sister.

(Ares laughs at her at her face.)

Ares: Wow.  
Reagan: Yeah that's not something i ever wanna see again.

(Ares starts laughing at her face.)

Reagan: Babe shut up.

(She continues to laugh at her as she they continue to talk.)

The following day.

(Over at one of the cafes in Gotham Ares and Reagan are sitting down at a table as Veracity walks into the cafe followed by Calamity and Serenity who are joking around 

her.)

Veracity: Shut up i never said that.  
Serenity: She did.  
Veracity: Once and you swore you'd never tell.  
Serenity: I made no promises.  
Veracity: Worse lair ever.

(Calamity starts laughing at her face.)

Serenity: What? Hey. 

(As they reach Reagan and Ares they laugh at them. As Calamity plays with her baby which gets her to laugh at her.)

Calamity: She's such a cutie.  
Reagan: She is.  
Calamity: We sure she's Ares?

(Ares looks at her as they start laughing at her.)

Veracity: Calamity!  
Calamity: What?  
Veracity: Ares ignore her.  
Ares: I've been trying to trust me.  
Veracity: I know her and Serenity aren't that easy to ignore.  
Ares: Their really not.  
Calamity: Ouch.  
Veracity: Yeah it was a lot of fun during the USO tour too.  
Reagan: Oh my god.

(They start laughing then calm down. As they sit down with her and they start talking. As their talking and joking around Reagan introduces Veracity to her's and Ares 

daughter who attaches herself to her the minute she meets her and spends time with then she grabs something that gets Calamity and Serenity to laugh.)

Serenity: Oh my god.  
Veracity: Hey you're grabbing the wrong boob.

(Reagan and Ares are start laughing at her face. As VJ laughs at her.)

Serenity: Well Cal there's you're answer.  
Calamity: Yup. She's really yours.  
Ares: I wasn't that bad.

(They start laughing as someone else walks into the cafe and walks up to the counter to get her's and Kara's order. Seeing who it is Reagan calls her over to them.)

Reagan: Hey Kate.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Hey.

(She walks over to them and plays with the baby who laughs at her.)

Kate: She's a cutie.  
Veracity: She is. And very much Ares daughter.  
Kate: Oh my god. Yeah i don't think you're aloud to play with her's.

(She smiles at her.)

Calamity: Yeah that was a funny sight.  
Kate: Yeah. I'm sure it was. Hi.

(She gets Kate in the noise getting them to laugh.)

Reagan: What you doing here anyway?  
Kate: Huh. Oh Kara's in town i offered to come and get us something.  
Veracity: How are things going with you two?  
Kate: Really good actually. I didn't think i would be as happy as i am now that i have Kara in my life.  
Veracity: It's always good to have her in your life.  
Kate: Yeah. Anyway. I gotta go.  
Veracity: Okay.

(Kate gets up and walks off to go and get her's and Kara's order. Once she has it she walks out and heads back to Kane Tower to go and meet up with Kara.)

Calamity: You know i gotta say this.  
Reagan: What?  
Calamity: I haven't seen Kate smile that much since she was with you.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Yeah really.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Calamity: What?  
Veracity: Kara's the one who got away in away.  
Reagan: What?  
Veracity: Don't get me wrong Reagan she really did like you but.  
Reagan: I wasn't Kara Danvers.  
Veracity: No.  
Reagan: Huh.  
Veracity: I'm sorry Reagan.  
Reagan: What? No. Veracity it's fine. To be honest as much as i liked Kate and that was a lot. I knew deep down she wasn't Ares.

(She messes with the back of Ares head getting her to smile at her.)

Calamity: Anyway.

(They laugh at her. As they remain there with them talking and joking around VJ continues to try and play with Veracity's boobs which makes them laugh. Later that 

night over at the Hold up Veracity walks into the bar followed by Thea as they walk in their talking and joking around.)

Thea: I'm gonna have to have a talk with my niece on who gets to play with these.

(She grabs her girlfriends boob getting her to laugh. Then she kisses her getting her to laugh in it then she pulls away from her as they walk over to the counter.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Ryan: Hey what can i get you guys?  
Thea: Beer for me.  
Veracity: Me too.

(She nods her head at them as she walks back and grabs a couple of beers for them once she has them she opens them than hands them to Veracity and Thea once they have 

them Thea pays for them and walks off to go to their table as they get to their table they start talking and joking around as Mark walks in and heads down to the bar 

and orders a lime and soda. She nods her head at him then starts making his order as he's standing there looking around Ryan comes back with his order and he pays for 

it.)

Mark: Thanks.  
Ryan: Anytime.

(He laughs at her as he walks off to go and sit off on his own. Through out the night Ryan continues to make orders and hand out others that is until someone starts 

giving her trouble and Mark walks over to them.)

Mark: Hey there a problem here?

(He turns and looks at him.)

Ryan: Oh you know the normal gay bashing jackass.  
Mark: Yeah i hear ya. You know there are other bars in Gotham.

(He looks at him and gets into his face.)

Mark: You trying to size me up or something. Because you don't scare me.

(Then he looks at him.)

Man: What you fag lover.  
Mark: What if i am. You gonna go home and tell my mummy.

(Ryan's behind the counter trying to keep from laughing as the man goes to swing at him only to have Mark act quickly and throw him to the ground once he's down Mark 

calls for the Crows to come and get him. After a paroling group arrived at the Hold up they walked over to him and put him into handcuffs then take off with him as he 

turns and looks at Ryan who nods her head at him. After taking care of the man who was bothering her Mark went back to his table and everything remained quit the rest 

of the night. Over at Ares and Reagan's place their both sitting down on the couch talking and joking around.)

Reagan: I still find it funny how she went straight for Veracity's boobs.  
Ares: Well at least we know she's mine.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Oh my god Ares.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Ares: But it's true.  
Reagan: Well yeah babe i know it's true.  
Ares: Okay then. Besides if i wasn't married to you and she wasn't dating Thea.  
Reagan: What?  
Ares: I'd wanna play with her boobs too.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs as she starts beating on her wife making her laugh.)

Reagan: Oh you.

(Ares runs off towards their room laughing at her as she gets there she hides before Reagan walks into the room and quickly grabs her getting her to laugh as she feels 

where her hand is and laughs as she turns around and kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Ares: I like your better.  
Reagan: You better say that.

(She kisses her again as their kissing they both fall back onto the bed as they land on it she deepens it sending them into a love making session. Later that night 

their both asleep after a number of times of making love to each other as their both sleeping Reagan's phone goes off and she grabs it up to see who it is seeing the 

number she checks the text and smiles at it.)

Veracity: (Text) Thanks for letting me meet the baby.  
Reagan: (Text) You're welcome.

(Then she puts the phone down and lies back down as she lies down she wraps her arm around her wife's waste and smiles to herself because for the two years everyone 

thought that Veracity was dead and knowing that she's alive and back with her friends family and the woman she loves and then having her's and Ares Daughter meet the 

woman they named her after makes Reagan all the more grateful to the woman she has with her now and is looking forward to the day when she finds out that Thea is 

willing to take that next step in her's and Veracity's relationship and asking her to marry her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because well as you can see Veracity Jr. Really is Ares little girl.


End file.
